


Under The Full Moon

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Cas is a Werewolf, Dean is a Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Top Dean, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Another Tumblr request. This one features them both as werewolves together under the full moon.The prompt was a werewolf wearing a T shirt that read, 'Knot All Men'





	Under The Full Moon

Meg elbowed Cas in the side. “Your dream wolf just came in.”

Cas looked, and sure enough, Dean was walking toward the counter with a smile.

“Hi ya, Cas. How you doin’ today?”

Cas felt his ears get red. “Uh, I’m good, Dean. How are you today?”

Dean grinned bigger. “I’m fine as frog hair. I’ll have my usual.”

Cas nodded. He rang up the coffee. “That will be…”

“Three fifty. I know.” He slapped the usual five dollar bill on the counter.

“Keep the change, beautiful.”

They had been doing this dance for months. Every morning, Dean would order a black coffee, and pay with a five and tell Cas to keep the change. And he always added something like ‘sexy’ or ‘babe’.

Cas had the hugest crush on Dean. Meg kept telling him to ask Dean out but every time he tried, he’d just trip over his words and end up sounding dopey.

Today, Dean was wearing a T shirt that read, ‘Knot All Men’ and Cas didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the sentiment.

It was the day before the full moon. Cas already felt itchy under his skin. He figured Dean was feeling it too. He walked to the booth where Dean sat, and put his coffee down.

“Here you go, Dean. Enjoy.”

When Cas turned to go, Dean reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Cas, wait. I, uh, wanna ask you something.”

Cas stood waiting. Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh, Cas, tomorrow is the full moon.” 

Cas nodded. “I know.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, of course you know. Anyway. I was wondering if you would like to join me for a run? You know, when we shift.”

Cas almost fainted. Dean was asking him to join him?

“I’d really like that, Dean. Really.”

Dean smiled brightly. “Great! Give me your address and I’ll pick you up. Take you somewhere, you know, nice. Say about seven?”

Cas hurried to write his address on a slip of paper and handed it to Dean.

“Great! Uh, I’ll see you at seven?”

Cas nodded, and Dean grabbed his coffee and left.

When he walked back to the counter, Meg squealed in his ear.

“You got a date with McDreamy!”

Cas grinned. “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

Cas paced the living room. He was worrying about everything. Like, were his clothes okay, which he realized was stupid because they’d have to get naked to shift. Then he worried about getting naked in front of Dean. He was a mess.

At the stroke of seven, he heard Dean’s car pull up. Cas opened the door and walked out.

Dean was getting out. He walked around the car, smiling.

“Hey Cas. You look good. Ready to go?’

Cas nodded, got in the car, and they were off.

Dean drove to a secluded spot and parked. They got out and Dean led Cas a ways away from the car. Then they stood, looking up at the moon.

Cas felt hot and he knew Dean was feeling the same pull. Dean turned to him and began to undress, so Cas took his clothes off too.

They shifted. Cas looked at Dean and he was magnificent. Reddish-brown fur, sparkling green eyes and he was big. Much bigger than Cas. 

Dean took off running, and Cas chased after him. They ran until Cas’ breath was short. 

Dean stopped, panting, and Cas laid down on the grass to catch his breath.

Dean walked over and stood over Cas. Cas looked up at him. Then Dean licked Cas’ neck. Cas growled a little with pleasure. 

Cas stood up and Dean nosed his neck. Cas turned to give Dean access and Dean lightly nipped him. 

Then Dean walked around behind Cas and nosed his ass. Cas startled but lifted his tail.

Dean began to lick Cas’ hole. It felt amazing and Cas whined and pushed back against Dean’s tongue.

Dean licked Cas open. Cas was whining and wiggling, it felt so amazing.

Then Dean mounted him. He jumped up on Cas’ back and wrapped his front paws around Cas’ hips. Dean’s big cock slid in.

Cas felt like he was being split in two but it was all he wanted. He pushed back again, and Dean began to fuck him hard.

Cas’ cock hardened and slid out of its sheath. It was dripping precum on the ground. 

Dean fucked Cas, pulling back on his hips with every thrust in. Cas could feel Dean’s knot begin to swell and bang on his hole. He wanted that knot more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

Suddenly, Dean pushed in harder than before and his knot was in Cas and  _ oh god _ , Cas came so hard he almost fell over. Dean howled to the moon and came over and over again inside Cas.

They were tied. When Dean was finally done coming, he jumped off Cas and turned so they were ass to ass to wait out the tie.

Cas was in heaven. He loved the feeling of being tied with Dean, that he couldn’t get away until the knot went down. He was Dean’s.

When it finally did, Dean pulled out and they both laid down, panting. 

Dean moved to lick Cas’ muzzle and Cas licked back.

They coupled three more times that night. When morning came, they were tangled together, naked and asleep.

Cas woke up first. He looked at Dean. He kissed Dean’s forehead and Dean woke up with a smile.

“Hey Cas.”

Cas kissed him on the lips. “Hey Dean.”

 

The next time Dean came in the coffee shop, he was wearing that T shirt, but this time he had added with a marker, “Knot (not) all men,  _ just my boyfriend _ .”

 


End file.
